The present invention relates a system for fixing sampling positions.
It is difficult, in terms of labor and cost, to conduct sampling surveys throughout all target areas. Thus, a few points are sampled from the target area and the samples are analyzed.
In W-Q Li, et al., “Relationship between soil characteristics and halophytic vegetation in coastal region of north China”, Pakistan Journal of Botany, 40(3), 1081-1090, 2008, there is described a diagonal method in which in order to uniformly fix positions as sampling points, the sampling points are fixed on a diagonal line of a target area at even intervals.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-012158 describes that plural points are measured at a certain area, obtained point data are interpolated to create a distribution diagram, and basic constituent elements such as inorganic components, organic components, humic substances, and solutions of soil are selected to be fixed as sampling points.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-032450 describes that inspection light is irradiated onto soil to obtain reflection light from the soil, and points where measured spectral data are changed are fixed as sampling points.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-236794 describes that in order to create nematode density distribution of soil, self-potential measurement is carried out to create distribution, and soil is collected at a point whose electric potential is different.